Party In the Aphrodite Cabin
by ItsallaboutPJO
Summary: Jason joins a drinking game with Percy at a party in the Aphrodite Cabin. Nuff Said. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Jason's POV**

The cabin was filled with the heavy stench of alcohol when I first walked in. It was the fourth of July and there was a party in the Aphrodite cabin. I had heard about these parties from Annabeth. She warned me not to drink the red liquid in the green glass; It was a drug that made you so horny that you would practically jump on the person nearest person to you. I bit my lip as I ventured into the cabin of love, trying to find some of my friends. I found Piper chatting with her half brothers and sisters and decided to leave her to it. I shouldn't interrupt her. Next, I found Leo trying to impress a very scared looking daughter of Demeter by lighting a curtain on fire. She screamed and ran away, leaving Leo standing in the ashes. Literally. I ran over to my best friend and put my arm around him.

"Hey, you made it," Chirped Leo. "Did you see that? I almost had that girl, she was on the line!" I smiled considerately and nodded my head.

"So what's happening here? Anything fun?" I Inquired.

"Well they're doing drinking games and stuff in the other room," Answered Leo with a smirk on his face.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked. "Let's move!" We stumbled across the cabin, knocking into the casual drunk demigod every so often. Finally we arrived to a room which appeared to be an oversized closet. I noticed that all of the clothes along the walls were colour coordinated and had been hung neatly on hangers. Leo and I walked further into the closet to find a bunch of people crowding around a table, covered in a red tablecloth.

"DONE!" Yelped Connor Stoll as he got up and raised his hands. Everyone cheered around him and a boy sitting to his left held his head in his hands.

"Looks like Connor is the winner, sorry Chad," Announced Drew. Chad only groaned in response and collapsed onto the floor. "Okay, who's next?"

"I'll go," Said Percy boldly as he walked up to the table and sat in a chair. I didn't even realise he was there.

"Jason, what about you?" Asked Drew sensually.

"Uhh, I don't even know what we're doing," I responded nervously. Everyone snickered.

"You'll catch on once we start," Snickered Drew. "Common Jason…" This plead was accompanied by a bunch of other people.

"Fine," I mumbled as I stalked up to the table and sat down in the chair next to Percy.

"Rules." Announced Drew. "No kicking, no holding, no powers, no choking and no hiding drinks. Got it?"

"I still don't know what we're doing," I mumbled.

"Okay! Round one," Gushed Drew as she placed a shot glass in front of me, filled with a blue liquid. Beside me, Percy brought the glass to his mouth and drank it all. He made a sour face and then slammed the glass on the table. I decided to copy him and drank my own drink. It tasted sweet and bitter at the same time. Almost like chocolate flavoured scotch. I licked my lips and then slammed the glass on the table. Everyone cheered around me.

"Now you're getting it Jason," Squealed Drew as she placed another drink before me. This one tasted like a sour cherry blaster. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the tartness to go away. Next was a green drink in a pink glass. I grasped the drink in my hand and then tipped my head back and drank it all. This one tasted like bacon, which was very odd for alcohol. By this point, my vision was getting a bit cloudy, and I had a slight urge to hang upside down from the ceiling. A drink was put on the table in front of me that was clear and smelled of strawberries. I drank it in one chug and then suddenly it looked as though I was looking through a beer glass, everything was odd shapes and colours. My head was spinning and I was thirsty. Very thirsty.

"Okay guys, this is the final round, whoever can finish first wins!" Announced Drew. Set before me was a green glass, or was it blue, with red or, I couldn't even tell what colour the drink was. My head was swirling, and all I wanted was something to drink. As I brought the glass to my mouth, I caught a scent of roses coming from inside of the glass and sighed. I slowly drank the contents of the glass, feeling the cool liquid rush down my throat. Suddenly my vision was clear and sharp, my head felt amazing, and then I looked to my side. Percy was looking at me with a look of pure lust. I gazed into his sea green eyes before taking his head in my hands and kissing him fiercely. Our lips collided in a fiery passion and he groaned and ran his hand up my shirt.

"Should we leave them to it?" Asked Drew, as I continued to kiss Percy. "All in favour say I." All at once the participants of the room said I and Drew smirked.

"Have fun you two," Smirked Drew as she closed the door behind her.

**OOOOOOO Drew being an A-hole as usual, leave a review and tell me if you like this story so far and if you want more**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason's POV**

I let out a growl and grabbed a chunk of Percy's raven coloured hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. I don't know what it was, how I had never noticed how beautiful his eyes were, how perfectly round his ass was, or even how symmetrical his lips were. But things were different. At that moment I saw Percy in a different light. Not just the heroic son of Poseidon, but someone who could be a god just by being themselves. I felt a surge of adrenaline surge through every vein in my body and then pushed Percy away from me.

"Clothes. Get them off now bitch," I ordered. Percy smirked at my powerful tone and then removed his shirt. Underneath was a beautiful display of golden toned skin. His eyes shone brightly and then he came over to me.

"Now you don't expect me to be your slave do you?" Asked Percy cockily. I bit my lip and then removed my own shirt. I felt his eyes rake over my exposed flesh. I wanted control of this affair. No pun intended. I grasped a hold of the older boys shoulders and mouthed two simple words to him; Suck it. Percy chuckled and then went down to his knees. He kissed down my chest, sending shivers down my spine. He slowly undid the button of my jeans and then at the speed of molasses, he lowered the zipper.

"Common slut, we don't have all day," I groaned. Percy looked up at me with those perfect sea green eyes.

"My, my," He chuckled. "Mr. Jason Grace has a bit of a potty mouth." I frowned. This was not going as I planned.

"Just fucking suck my dick," I ordered. Percy shrugged and then pulled my jeans to my ankles, leaving me in only a pair of bright blue boxers.

"What to do, what to do…" Teased Percy. I growled and then grabbed his hair and then pushed him onto his back and I tackled him. I quickly and swiftly removed his jeans and boxers, revealing a long hard cock.

"This," I growled as I shoved him into my mouth. Percy, who had been too stunned to do anything for the past thirsty seconds now gasped and bucked into my mouth. I gagged slightly but kept on moving. I bobbed my head up and down a couple of times before removing him from my mouth, earning me a whine from the Son of Poseidon. I quickly straddled him before he could do anything.

"Oh, no, you're not going anywhere bitch," I growled. I ground my hips into his, rubbing his dick ever so slowly across my puckered hole, still covered in my boxers. Percy let out a moan and thrusted upwards towards my ass. No way was I going to bottom, I thought to myself. "So are you going to suck me now, son of Poseidon?" I ordered. Percy, his chest now heaving nodded his head, and then peeled himself off of the floor. He crawled over to me and grabbed the waistband of my boxers and shifted them down so that they were rested on my fully erect cock. He shuffled them over my dick, creating a beautiful friction, I let out a breathy moan. He then swiftly rid me of my boxers and tossed them across the room. He slowly licked the bottom of my shaft from the base to the head, kissing the slit when he reached it. Next he took the head into his mouth and slid his tongue across every inch of it. Suddenly he took all of me into his mouth, the tip touching the back of his throat. I bit my lip as I felt him smirk on my cock. Ever so slowly he began to move is mouth along me, releasing a moan from my mouth. I looked down at him and found him to be looking straight into my electric blue eyes, his eyes were now glazed over. Damn he looked like such a slut. I also noticed his free hand on his long erection, pumping himself as he blew me. I suddenly felt my abdomen tighten, sending accidental electric shocks into Percy's mouth. He only moaned in return. He then stopped bobbing along my shaft and began to make out with the head.

"Mmm, Jason," He moaned. "You taste so fucking good." I groaned in return and then pushed him off of my dick.

"Get on all fours," I ordered. Percy quickly obliged and crawled to the ground. I walked towards the now pathetic looking hero and then went onto my knees. I grabbed his hips and leaned my head forwards, kissing his puckered hole. I slowly licked around the hole, but not intruding it. Percy groaned.

"Please Jason, go in," He moaned. What a slut, I knew it. I smirked and then shoved my tongue inside of him. He arched his back and then thrusted backwards onto my tongue. "My gods…" Percy groaned. Suddenly I heard the sound of thunder outside. Ha, Percy must have been making it rain outside. I pushed my tongue in further, causing another bang of thunder outdoors. Yep, it was definitely Percy. I heard Percy heaving and decided to take away my tongue. Percy growled.

"Just wait a minute you slut," I chuckled. Man he was impatient. I spit into my hand and then positioned my index finger in front of his puckered hole. I shoved the digit inside of him, hitting his prostate bang on. He let out a scream and the thunder outside boomed. I was going to have some fun with this. I pushed my finger in and out of his ass, ever so often brushing against his prostate, making him moan, and causing the thunder to grow louder. After a while I added another finger and felt him seize up.

"Fuck," He groaned. We stayed like that for a minute or so before he began to thrust into my fingers. I smirked and then pushed my digits in to the knuckles. He gasped and I thrusted back out. Next I separated my fingers inside of him, hoping that it would stretch him out. Once I felt that he was well stretched, I took my fingers out and once again spit on my hand. This time I reached down and pumped my cock with it, covering it in a make-do lubricant. Slowly I began to plunge into him, feeling every muscle against me and I slid in. Underneath me, Percy was still and was breathing hard. Once I was inside of him to the base of my cock, I stood still, not wanting to hurt my boy toy.

"Jase, gods. Just fucking move," Percy squeaked. I grinned and began to slowly thrust out, and then sliding back in. I couldn't see his face, and I wanted to change that. I slowly slid out of him.

"Flip over bitch," I ordered. Percy obliged and lay on his back. His glossy black hair was pasted to his forehead with sweat, and his gorgeous green eyes were slightly pink and puffy around the edges. I grabbed his legs and swung them over my shoulders, pulling his ass into the air. Again I slid inside of him, however this time, looking into his eyes. I saw mixed feelings of pain and pleasure behind the sea coloured iris'. I slowly pulled out, and then harshly rammed back in, pulling a loud scream from the sea prince. The thunder outside boomed loudly, and through the window I saw a bolt of white lighting strike a nearby tree. Whoops. I repeated my previous actions once again, resulting in the same reaction. Percy whimpered underneath me and I slapped his muscled bottom. "Such a little fucking slut. You like it when I slam into your tight ass, fucking you 'till you can't walk," I teased. Percy bit his lip and nodded. I saw him give a sharp pull on his long cock and I batted his hand away.

"Ughh, Jason," Percy moaned.

"No way slut. If you touch your cock one more time, you will be punished," I growled. I slammed hard into him to prove it, he let out a scream. Outside was a mess of pouring rain, booming thunder and flashing lightning. I wondered what everyone thought about our little hurricane. I was cut short by Percy sending out a long string of curses even I couldn't have come up with. Damn he was so fucking hot. His eyes were closed tightly and his hands were clenched into fists. His knuckles were almost paper white. I bit my bottom lip and pounded into him. Percy screamed and I saw his cock twitch before spraying long strings of white cum over his and my torso. I pounded into his a couple more times before I could take it no longer and came inside of him. Both of us were heaving and I collapsed onto his chest. I lay my head on his golden pecks and felt his breathing. Suddenly the door burst open, revealing a smirking Drew.

"Looks like we had a little fun in here," She chuckled. "That love potion really does do it's job. Well I guess that's not the only thing that does jobs." I lifted my head off of Percy's chest and glared at the daughter of Aphrodite. "Man, I never thought Percy would be such a cock lover," She teased while walking over to us, examining the cum on our torso's.

"Why did you do this Drew?" Demanded Percy. Drew smirked in response.

"We had a vote among my fellow siblings deciding who should be the couple of the night before the party. And well… that's pretty much it," She chirped. I frowned at her and rolled off of Percy, landing beside him.

"So what," I proclaimed. "Is there now going to be a _Percy and Jason Sex Tape_ rolling around camp now?"

"Nah, what would be the point in that? No we would much rather use the tape as blackmail," Gushed Drew. I rolled my eyes and then looked at Percy. He was looking right at me, his sea green eyes boring into my soul.

"Dude," Mumbled Percy. "Dude, we just fucked. We just fucked in the ass." At this comment I laughed out loud. What a doofus.

"Yeah," I responded. "Well what do you want to do about that?" I teased, trailing a finger down his chest. He smirked.

"Round two in my cabin tomorrow?"

***Drools over own fic* Well… that was…eventful, haha. Please leave a review if you liked and if you want more stuff like this.**


End file.
